1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinged lid structure for a vehicle for closing a recess or an opening formed on a vehicle body cover of synthetic resin for covering the vehicle body frame with a hinged lid of synthetic resin.
2. Description of Background Art
A hinged lid structure for a vehicle is disclosed in (1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.303490/1999, entitled “Lid Device” and (2) Japanese Patent Lain-Open No.227658/1999, entitled “Fuel Lid Device for Scooter Type A vehicle.”
The aforementioned invention (1) comprises, according to FIG. 2 of the patent publication, a lid portion 25, a pair of hinges 26 formed integrally with the lid portion 25 and a reinforcing member 29 being laid between the pair of hinges 26. The hinges 26 are rotatably mounted on the upper frame cover 17 with the lid portion 25 covering around the oil filler port 23.
The aforementioned invention (2) comprises, according to FIG. 3 in the patent publication, a hinge 27 is formed on the fuel lid 25. The hinge 27 is rotatably mounted on a boss 28 on a vehicle body cover 11. A spring member 29 is provided for urging the fuel lid 25 to the opening direction. A fuel lid 25 is provided for closing an opening 24 on the vehicle body cover 11.
However, the lid device of the aforementioned invention (1) has no mechanism for opening the lid portion 25. It is necessary to open the lid member to the fully opened position under the user's own power, and thus it takes a lot of trouble to open the lid portion 25.
The fuel lid device for scooter type a vehicle as in the aforementioned invention (2) comprises a spring member 29 for automatically opening the fuel lid 25 as a mechanism for opening the fuel lid 25. However, the fuel lid 25 pops up by a force of the spring member 29. Thus, the feeling of the operation sensed when opening the lid may be impaired.
In other words, it is desirable to make a lid open spontaneously, and to open and close the lid with moderate motion.